


The Gun Show

by FantasyEX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Breeding, Cock Worship, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Impregnation, Muscles, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, hairy armpits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: Brigitte's absolute favorite time to fuck Zarya is post-workout.Something about Zarya's sweaty, muscular body just DOES it for her.Tonight, she decides she wants Zarya to breed her, and Zarya is more than happy to oblige...
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm & Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Brigitte Lindholm/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Gun Show

After dark, most Overwatch agents tended to congregate in the mess hall or head off to bed rather than spend a few extra hours in the weight room. Zarya, of course, was different. More often than not, the muscular Russian woman could be found setting a new personal – or in some cases, world – record in the weight room. For hours at a time, the _clang_ of heavy metal could be heard all around that part of the facility, signaling to any nearby that Zarya was working up a sweat.  
  
Zarya’s breaths sounded more like a steam engine than any human’s lungs had any right to sound. Dressed in her workout clothes – a pair of tight-fitting spandex shorts and a light-blue muscle shirt – she cut a rather impressive figure. Sweat glistened on her rippling muscles, rolling down her gleaming skin in little rivulets before dripping onto the floor. Her scarred brow was furrowed, and her face was twisted into a growl as she huffed and puffed. Her short, pink hair was messy and damp with sweat, and her bright, green eyes were almost squeezed shut as she gritted her teeth and managed to grunt through one last rep before racking the slightly-bent bar and allowing herself a moment’s rest. She sighed, using the hem of her shirt to dab up some of the sweat on her face.  
  
Zarya lay on the bench for a few minutes, reclining with her hands behind her head while she waited to move on to the next muscle group. Steam rose from her body – mostly from her hairy armpits and between her thick thighs – floating up in little wisps and tiny clouds as she rested. She groaned softly as she flexed her muscles, testing her physique a bit. The “512” tattoo across her left shoulder – her weightlifting record, in kilograms – stretched, swelling slightly as her muscles bulged.  
  
“I didn’t realize the gun show was starting so soon.”  
  
Zarya sat up, startled a bit by the voice.  
  
“You know, if you lift your shirt to wipe yourself off like that,” the newcomer began, strolling further into the weight room. “I can see _everything_ that’s underneath…”  
  
Zarya grinned. She hadn’t expected her companion to arrive quite so early, but she wasn’t about to start complaining. Brigitte was _quite_ a stunning woman, after all. She stopped short of Zarya, standing in a nice, open area to give her a little show. Dressed in just a pair of baggy orange sweatpants and a black sports bra, Brigitte’s toned midsection was left bare for Zarya, giving the muscular woman a wonderful view of her firm abs. She blew Zarya a kiss as she began to sway her hips, running her hands down her taut stomach and dipping her fingers down into her waistband.  
  
“Maybe I want you to see,” Zarya teased, crossing her arms. “Isn’t that why you’re here?”  
  
“ _Maaaybe,”_ Brigitte giggled.  
  
She winked, her soft, brown eyes twinkling mischievously as she stretched her waistband out, revealing _just_ enough skin to show off the fact that she’d neglected to wear any panties. She let her pants _snap_ back into place, though they ended up sagging just a bit, baring a bit of her buttcrack as she turned, still swaying her hips from side to side. Brigitte looked over her shoulder, running her fingers through her silky, auburn ponytail and grinning as she wiggled her rear at Zarya. Even though she was kept _mostly_ decent by a pair of loose-fitting pants, it was plain to see that Brigitte’s ass was round, bubbly, bouncy, and altogether too enticing to pass up.  
  
“Well, what are we waiting for?”  
  
Zarya’s speed somehow never failed to catch Brigitte off-guard. The brunette woman squeaked in surprise as she felt one powerful arm wrap around her waist as another cupped her backside just before a practical brick wall of muscle pushed itself against her.  
  
“ _Hey!”_ Brigitte pouted. “I was gonna show you the dance I was working on!”  
  
“Later,” Zarya breathed into her ear. “I’m too excited to wait.”  
  
Brigitte huffed, but the blush creeping onto her freckled cheeks betrayed the fact that she was also getting a bit impatient. She blew one of her long bangs out of her face and crossed her arms as Zarya began to squeeze her butt.  
  
“F-Fine,” Brigitte grumbled, still trying to mask her lust behind a false screen of grumpiness. “I’ll show you later…”  
  
“ _Mm-hmm…”_  
  
Zarya’s response was little more than a mumble as she began to kiss and suck Brigitte’s neck. She nibbled gently, smooching and suckling as one hand crept inch by inch lower down Brigitte’s belly and the other hand pinched and rubbed Brigitte’s bubbly butt. As she fondled Brigitte’s backside, Zarya could feel herself getting even more excited. Beneath her tight-fitting shorts, a bulge had gradually been swelling, growing and growing until it was so clearly-outlined against the tight fabric that it was all but unmistakable as a fat, veiny, pulsing cock just waiting for a tight hole to plunge into.  
  
“I can feel you,” Brigitte gasped, her voice reduced to a hoarse, needy whisper. “ _Mmm…_ It’s pressing against me…”  
  
She rubbed against Zarya, grinding her soft, plump cheeks against the swollen member. Zarya moaned softly, rocking her hips in response as she found her shaft sandwiched in the valley of Brigitte’s ass. Through her workout shorts, a big, slippery dollop of pre-cum oozed out, pushed right through the fabric as her cock pulsed with desire. The glob of arousal leaked into Brigitte’s crack, sending a shiver up her spine and causing a gasp to escape her lips.  
  
“You’re _that_ turned on already?” she asked, half-teasing. “Do I really excite you that much?”  
  
“Of course,” Zarya moaned, pulling Brigitte a bit closer. “You have _no idea_ what you do to me…”  
  
“I think I can take a guess, at least,” Brigitte giggled, rubbing her butt against Zarya’s wet crotch.  
  
Zarya smirked, finally slipping her hand into Brigitte’s waistband, eliciting a soft gasp from her partner. Her fingers brushed past a smooth, soft, warm mound and pressed against Brigitte’s puffy lips. Brigitte squirmed a bit in Zarya’s grasp, her cheeks redder than before as her body began to override her patience. The feeling of Zarya’s fingers exploring her slit was more than enough to work her into an excited frenzy, but somehow, she kept herself from dropping to her knees right then and sucking Zarya off.  
  
“You tease _me_ for being too eager,” Zarya whispered as she slipped a finger into Brigitte’s warm, wet hole. “But just look how wet you are, my little lion…”  
  
Brigitte whined, still squirming as Zarya’s finger plunged inside of her tight, puffy pussy. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as she felt Zarya begin to work her finger in and out, moving in a firm but gentle rhythm. She couldn’t help but let out a little squeak every so often, her cocky, smug façade having long since melted under Zarya’s strong touch. Suddenly – and much to Brigitte’s disappointment – Zarya pulled her hand back up, only to press her dripping-wet finger to Brigitte’s lips.  
  
“You’re soaked,” Zarya remarked as Brigitte’s quivering lips parted.  
  
“I- _Mmm!”_  
  
Brigitte’s reply was stifled as Zarya’s finger entered her mouth. The taste of her own arousal, sweet and heavy with the unmistakable flavor of sex, hit her tongue, which almost reflexively sought to wrap itself around Zarya’s finger. Brigitte moaned softly, bobbing her head and sucking on Zarya’s juice-coated finger. All the while, Zarya’s other hand had been creeping away from Brigitte’s plush, round cheeks. She reached between the blushing brunette’s firm thighs and, using two fingers, began to rub her cunt through her sweatpants.  
  
Brigitte responded with a moan and a shiver, clenching her fists and curling her toes into the rubbery floor as Zarya teased her even more. She sucked until she couldn’t taste herself on Zarya’s finger anymore, but Zarya had pushed a second finger into her mouth and begun to gently thrust, prompting Brigitte to continue simulating oral even as her body screamed at her to pull away and beg for a good fucking.  
  
“So wet,” Zarya remarked again, this time mostly to herself.  
  
She could feel Brigitte leaking now, even through her sweatpants, which were quickly developing a rather conspicuous stain. Brigitte moaned and squeaked and _slurped,_ still bobbing her head as she began to roll her hips, grinding against Zarya’s hand and rubbing her butt against her stiff, waiting cock. Finally, Zarya pulled her fingers free from Brigitte’s mouth with a soft, wet _pop,_ and Brigitte took the opportunity to let out a loud, desperate moan.  
  
“ _Ahhh!_ Mama Bear,” Brigitte gasped, her body shivering. “I want it!”  
  
“Be patient, little lion,” Zarya chided, rubbing a bit harder. “I’ll give what you want…”  
  
The two took a moment to untangle from each other’s grasp, and Brigitte took a few extra moments to catch her breath and cool down. Her face was practically glowing, and the wet spot between her thighs was on prominent display. She glanced down at it, visibly embarrassed, bit her lip, and folded her hands in front of her groin, bashfully kicking at the floor with her bare feet. She raised her eyes to find Zarya waiting patiently, looking back at her with a warm smile – though her green eyes were hazy with lust.  
  
“Zarya,” Brigitte began, taking a step forward. “I… I want…”  
  
She didn’t finish. Brigitte stumbled forward and practically leapt into Zarya’s arms, wrapping her legs around her waist and locking her arms around her broad shoulders. She pressed her mouth to Zarya’s, moaning against her lips as she began an eager kiss. It wasn’t long before the two were exploring each other’s mouths, their tongues tangling and untangling as Zarya carried Brigitte back over to the bench she’d been using just a few minutes prior. Brigitte tightened her grip on Zarya, grinding against her as the pair came to rest on the bench. Zarya returned the favor, gently thrusting her hips upward against Brigitte, who broke the kiss after a while.  
  
“On your back, Mama Bear,” Brigitte ordered. “I want to have some fun before we really get started…”  
  
“Someone’s getting pushy,” Zarya teased.  
  
She gently set Brigitte down on the bench before lowering herself to the floor and leaning back, propping her head up with her hands behind her head. She couldn’t help but smirk when she noticed Brigitte’s gaze momentarily drift to her sweaty, hairy armpits, and she stretched her arms a bit further in response to give the brunette a better look.  
  
Brigitte bit her lip, her blush coming on a bit stronger yet again as she eyed the steam rising from Zarya’s underarms. She _really_ wanted a smell right now, but that would have to wait. Instead, she stretched a leg out and gently pressed her bare sole into Zarya’s crotch. Both women gasped softly, Zarya at the light pressure on her cock and Brigitte at the warmth of Zarya’s sweaty shaft and balls. She felt them twitch through Zarya’s shorts and wiggled her toes in response, tickling the underside of Zarya’s member. The big, meaty shaft twitched in response, and Zarya bit her lip, slowly rolling her hips and thrusting up into Brigitte’s foot.  
  
Brigitte curled her toes and squeezed them into Zarya’s waistband, tugging at her shorts until she managed to pull them down a bit. Zarya’s cock sprang free, and a strand of fresh pre-cum was flung from the tip, splattering onto the floor. Brigitte never tired of the sight of Zarya’s impressive member. It was fitting for a woman of her size; long, thick, veiny, and pulsing. It twitched as Brigitte pressed her big toe to the underside of its glans and slowly, delicately, traced a path down the shaft, dragging her toe inch by inch down to Zarya’s swollen, churning balls. Another quick little giggle from Brigitte, another gasp from Zarya, and another moment of eye contact between the two was the only downtime Brigitte allowed before beginning in earnest.  
  
She held Zarya’s member between both feet now, delicately squeezing it between her toes, which she made sure to wiggle as liberally as she could along the shaft. Zarya’s pre was in no short supply, oozing out freely and disappearing into her messy, sweaty nest of pubic hair as her cock throbbed in response to Brigitte’s skilled footwork. She let her head fall back, biting her lip and groaning softly as she closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of Brigitte’s soft soles gliding up and down her girth.  
  
Brigitte picked up the pace before long, making sure to smear plenty of Zarya’s arousal all over her feet to make them nice and slippery. Wet, sticky sounds dominated the air, joined soon enough by Zarya’s increasingly-ragged breathing. Brigitte couldn’t quite decide what she wanted to look at. She certainly had _plenty_ of options. Zarya’s scarred face was screwed up in an incredibly blissful expression; her eyes were squeezed shut, sweat dripped down her brow, and she bit her lip, only letting out the quietest groans and gasps as the need to release built up inside her core. Zarya’s muscular body was incredibly tantalizing; her thighs tensed rhythmically as she fought the urge to cum, her biceps seemed to flex on their own as pleasure wracked her body, her core tightened and relaxed in time with her thrusts between Brigitte’s toes, and her armpits, still drenched with sweat, let off a light haze of steam which hung fleetingly in the air just above her. Zarya’s cock and balls were perhaps the most tantalizing; standing firm and erect above a thick, messy bush, the fat, throbbing shaft Brigitte worked between her feet was clearly aching sorely for release, and the pair of heavy, cum-filled orbs hanging beneath it were already beginning to tighten in anticipation of Zarya’s inevitable climax.  
  
Zarya’s mouth hung open, and her breaths began coming to her in short gasps, which steamed visibly for a few brief moments in the air above her face. She kept her eyes closed tight, and her brow was scrunched up hard as she fought to hold back for a few final, precious seconds. She was bucking her hips much faster now, thrusting in rhythm with Brigitte’s feet, which were moving quicker and quicker to bring Zarya to orgasm. A few more seconds was all it took.  
  
Brigitte knew Zarya’s tell well enough by now to know that she was cumming. She stopped moving for just a moment and repositioned her feet, pressing one’s sole against the underside of Zarya’s shaft to pin her cock down and using the other to lift her balls, wiggling her toes to tease the big, steamy orbs.  
  
“ _A-AHH!_ B-Brigitte, little lion,” Zarya gasped, her body tightening up. “I- I’m… _MMMFFF!”_  
  
With a low, drawn-out grunt, Zarya finally came. Brigitte rubbed her foot along Zarya’s twitching shaft to help coax out her load, which sprayed out in thick, hot ropes. The flood of sticky white pleasure burst from Zarya’s tip in quick spurts. Much of it squirted out onto her partially-covered abs, but some shots were powerful enough to reach her chest, staining her already sweat-soaked tank top in the sticky fluid. A few globs dribbled out toward the end of her climax, and Brigitte managed to catch those in her toes as she moved to tickle Zarya’s cockhead, teasing out the very last of her spunk.  
  
“That sure was a lot, Mama Bear,” Brigitte remarked, lifting her foot to show off her jizz-covered toes. “You’re gonna clean me up, right?”  
  
“Of… _Ahh…_ Of course, my little lion,” Zarya panted, rolling over and pushing herself to her knees.  
  
She shuffled closer to Brigitte, whose leg was still extended, and grabbed her by the ankle. She watched as her cum oozed down from Brigitte’s toes and over her sole, rolling down the bottom of her foot in a slow, steady little stream. Zarya leaned in and gave Brigitte’s sole a lick, scooping up a nice, big wad of her own spunk. She swished the sticky cream around in her mouth for a moment before tilting her head back, swallowing with a big _gulp,_ and going back for more. She parted her lips, taking Brigitte’s big toe into her mouth and sucking, making sure to run her tongue around and around to slurp up all the fresh, creamy jizz she’d squirted onto her foot.  
  
Zarya gently nibbled Brigitte’s toe as she sucked it clean, eliciting a barely-stifled giggle from her little lion lover as she did. She moved on, repeating the process for each toe, making sure to tease Brigitte as much as she could as she went. She sucked and licked and nibbled, scooping all of her freshly-spent seed into her mouth and drinking it down. Finally, Brigitte pulled her foot from Zarya’s grasp, pressed her sole against her nose, and wiggled her toes against her forehead. Zarya gave Brigitte’s foot a big, long sniff before she withdrew it for good, letting her big Mama Bear get back to her feet.  
  
“All clean,” Zarya said. “I wish we could say the same for me…”  
  
She glanced down at her cum-stained shirt and her sweaty shorts, shrugging before tugging the shirt up and over her head and tossing it aside. Brigitte’s eyes lit up at the sight of Zarya’s bare upper body. Her breasts were big and deceptively soft-looking, but she knew that underneath that bit of soft, pillowy fat was an a human tank, and the rest of her body proved it. Zarya’s abs were tight, and the bit of hair that ran from her bush up to her bellybutton seemed somehow to give her toned midsection the perfect bit of symmetry to make it even more imposing. Brigitte was practically drooling already, and her next suggestion only came after she made sure to swallow all the saliva that was building in her mouth.  
  
“Maybe a nice tongue bath would help,” she suggested with a wink. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Mama Bear?”  
  
Zarya’s wide grin was the only answer Brigitte needed. This time, it was Zarya’s turn to take a seat while Brigitte got to her knees.  
  
“Let’s make you a _bit_ more comfortable,” Brigitte purred, tugging Zarya’s shorts all the way down.  
  
Brigitte tossed the sweaty workout shorts over her shoulder, setting her eyes on a much more appealing prize; the pair of pink boyshorts still clinging tightly to Zarya’s sweat-soaked groin. They had been pulled down _just_ enough earlier along with the workout shorts to allow Zarya’s cock and balls to spill out, but now, Brigitte was hastily yanking them off, pulling them down Zarya’s well-built legs and finally slipping them off completely. She wasted no time in stuffing Zarya’s sweaty underwear in her face, closing her eyes, and taking a long, deep sniff.  
  
_“MMMMMFFF!”_  
  
Brigitte’s stifled moan as she breathed in Zarya’s musky scent was more than enough to convey the raw lust she felt for every bit of her partner’s body. She sniffed and sniffed, desperately pressing Zarya’s freshly-worn underwear harder and harder against her nose as she slipped a hand into her sweatpants. Her fingers quickly found their way to her clit, and she wasted no time in giving it the attention it craved. With her sensitive little button squeezed between her fingers, Brigitte gave Zarya’s boyshorts one last, deep sniff before reluctantly setting them aside. She knelt there, teasing her aching pink nub and staring at Zarya’s slowly stiffening cock, entranced by it as it gradually regained its full, imposing size.  
  
“You’ll like it better from the source,” Zarya said, spreading her legs to give Brigitte a better look.  
  
Zarya’s balls were, in stark contrast to much of the rest of her crotch, covered in only a thin layer of hair. Brigitte could clearly make out the taut skin holding in those wonderful, full, churning orbs. She practically dove forward, pressing her lips against one of Zarya’s balls and giving it a big, wet kiss. She peppered the fat, warm globes with little smooches, pausing every few seconds to savor the taste with a nice, long lick. She ran her tongue all over Zarya’s pouch, slathering it in spit as she greedily kissed and licked and sucked the sweaty balls she had been craving so fiercely.  
  
“ _MMMFF!_ So _GOOD!”_ Brigitte moaned from between Zarya’s thighs.  
  
“Then have some more,” Zarya groaned, pushing Brigitte’s head back a bit and lifting up her balls.  
  
Brigitte didn’t need to be told twice; the sight of Zarya’s tightly-puckered, hair-ringed, steamy, sweaty asshole was more than enough for her to dive in and start licking. She _slurped_ and slobbered, running her tongue in circles around the hairy O-ring, coating it in drool as she eagerly slurped up the sweat that had just moments ago dotted its lips. Brigitte’s fingers were working her clit as fast as they could manage, and before long, she had committed both hands to the task of bringing herself to climax. Her nose was buried between Zarya’s hot, steamy balls now, and every breath she took brought with it the thick, heavy stench of sweat and sex and musk. It was enough to make her head spin, and before long, she felt like her brain was going to break thanks to the overwhelming arousal Zarya’s scent had inflicted on her.  
  
“Deeper,” Zarya ordered, grabbing onto the back of Brigitte’s head. “Get a _good_ taste, my little lion.”  
  
Brigitte would have obeyed even without Zarya pushing her forward. She pushed her tongue into Zarya’s puffy, hairy donut and began swirling it around, eagerly lapping up all the wonderfully sweaty, musky flavor of her pink insides. She quivered at the sensations flooding her, and quickly found herself careening past her limit. With a muffled moan, she pushed her lips firmly against Zarya’s pucker, taking a big whiff of her balls just as her eyes rolled back and she came, spraying a hot burst of quim into her sweatpants, further staining them with her cum. She didn’t stop once she climaxed, though. Brigitte pulled her sticky hands free from her pants, planting them on Zarya’s firm thighs to give herself a bit more leverage as she continued to eagerly lap at her asshole.  
  
“ _MMPH! SSHLMPH! HHMPH!”_  
  
Brigitte was cross-eyed now. Her cheeks were burning red not with embarrassment, but with raw, unbridled lust. Her cheeks were puffed almost comically thanks to her efforts at pushing just a bit deeper into Zarya’s smelly rear. Her nose was planted firmly between Zarya's balls, and she snorted them as if her life depended on it.  
  
Zarya simply leaned back, slowly stroking her now fully-hardened cock and letting Brigitte work her ass for just a bit longer. She leaned her head back, moaning at how _good_ her little lion was at this. She liked to think that it was Brigitte’s love for her body odor that lent itself to her ass-eating skills, but she was never really one to analyze the mechanics of a good rimjob. Instead, she was content to let Brigitte have her fun as long as it meant getting her ready for the main event, and now, Zarya felt like she was more than ready.  
  
Before she could do anything, however, Brigitte pulled her tongue free from its smelly heaven and climbed on top of Zarya, plopping herself firmly in her lap. She leaned forward and planted her lips against Zarya’s, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Zarya let out a surprised, muffled squeak, but melted into the kiss quickly enough as the taste of her own asshole and the lingering smell of her balls on Brigitte’s face did their work. Brigitte broke the kiss surprisingly quickly, though, and hurried to reposition herself.  
  
Brigitte swung a leg over either side of the bench, sitting right next to Zarya, and reached out to lift her arm. Holding Zarya’s muscular arm over her head, Brigitte now had free access to her Mama Bear’s sweaty, hairy armpit, and she was more than eager to dive right in. She planted her nose firmly in Zarya’s underarm and took a big, long sniff, shivering and moaning as the power of Zarya’s musky, sweaty stench rocked her. Brigitte almost had to take a few seconds to recover, but she managed to persevere, snorting greedily and moaning desperately into Zarya’s smelly pit. She only stopped sniffing to lick, running her tongue up and down Zarya’s armpit and bicep, savoring the salty sweat she collected.  
  
Zarya giggled softly at the way Brigitte’s tongue tickled her. She glanced down to find that a conspicuous wet spot had formed on the bench between Brigitte’s thighs, and that Brigitte was shamelessly grinding. Zarya couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight; Brigitte was getting off – or, at least, she was trying her absolute best to get off – on nothing more than the post-workout stink of her lover’s sweaty armpits. Something about that made Zarya feel strangely good. The fact that Brigitte, an incredibly strong, level-headed woman, could be turned into a nearly-mindless, sex-crazed freak by nothing more than a bit of armpit sweat and body hair never ceased to amaze Zarya. The anticipation of pushing Brigitte even further, however, was even more appealing, and so, Zarya decided it was finally time to move on to the _real_ show.  
  
“It’s time, little lion,” she announced suddenly, her voice stern but surprisingly gentle.  
  
With a disappointed, muffled whine, Brigitte pulled her face free from its musky heaven, licked her lips, and looked expectantly up at Zarya, who was already on her feet and heading for her locker.  
  
“Let me just get a condom and-,”  
  
“ _No.”_  
  
Zarya wasn’t sure what surprised her more; the commanding tone of Brigitte’s voice, or the firmness with which she held her arm. Brigitte was a muscular woman, but she wasn’t anywhere _close_ to Zarya’s league. Still, she held onto Zarya’s arm with such tenacity and desperation that it took the larger woman completely off-guard. Zarya turned, confused, and raised an eyebrow at Brigitte.  
  
“I- I want it for _real_ this time, Mama Bear,” Brigitte said, her confidence having already melted and given way to a more shaky, nervous voice. “I want…”  
  
She trailed off, but Zarya knew just what it was she wanted. She gingerly cupped Brigitte’s cheek in her hand, leaned in, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before replying.  
  
“You’ll still be my little lion, you know,” she said, jokingly. “Even if I make _you_ a mama, too…”  
  
Brigitte could only smile, her cheeks the brightest they’d been all night, as Zarya lifted her bra up and tossed it aside. Her breasts were smaller and much firmer than Zarya’s, but they still jiggled quite a bit when they came free. Her little pink nipples were already stiff, standing firm in the somewhat muggy air. Brigitte took it upon herself to wiggle out of her loose pants, swinging her hips to drop them to the floor. She caught Zarya eyeing up her puffy little pussy, which was still dripping wet from the fun she’d had a minute ago. Glistening, slick arousal trickled down her thighs and dripped in thin strands from her lower lips onto the floor.  
  
Zarya pulled Brigitte in for another kiss, holding her tight and for much longer this time. Their lips met, their firm bodies pressed together, and neither of them dared move for what seemed to them like forever. Their tongues danced over each other as they savored each other’s taste. Tiny, muffled squeaks and moans were the only sounds they made while they embraced, content to let their bodies do the talking for a little while, at least. Sweat and arousal dripped from between the two onto the floor, where it collected in tiny puddles. Zarya’s cock twitched against Brigitte’s belly, and Brigitte reached down to slide it between her thighs. She began to grind against it, rubbing it with her wet, warm pussy lips as it continued to leak fresh, hot arousal. Finally, Brigitte broke away from Zarya, leaving a thin, gleaming strand of saliva hanging in the air between their lips.  
  
“I’m ready,” Brigitte whispered, the confidence having returned to her voice.  
  
Zarya nodded in response, reaching down, tucking her hands beneath Brigitte’s thighs and lifting her with almost no effort. Brigitte rested her head on Zarya’s shoulder, wrapped her legs around the small of her back, and waited. Slowly, almost _too_ slowly for Brigitte’s liking, she was lowered, and she felt the head of Zarya’s fat, twitching cock prodding the entrance to her womanhood. She could only gasp, tightening her grip on Zarya’s muscular body as, inch by inch, she slipped down onto that wonderfully-thick member.  
  
“ _Aaahhh… Mama Bear,”_ Brigitte squeaked.  
  
Zarya responded with another kiss, hoisting Brigitte up just enough to press her lips against her little lion’s. This one was short-lived, however, and without further delay, Zarya started fucking Brigitte in earnest.  
  
Brigitte’s eyes went wide, and a wordless squeal escaped her throat as Zarya let her drop all the way, effectively impaling her on her shaft. A series of shivers went up Brigitte’s spine, and her squeal became a drawn-out moan as she rocked her hips, thrusting against Zarya as best she could.  
  
Zarya set the pace fairly slow at first, gently raising and lowering Brigitte so she could have a chance to adjust to the fat, twitching shaft spreading her wide open. She knew that Brigitte would have wanted her to pound away as hard as she could from the start, but Zarya preferred her partner when she could still walk, so she decided to ease her into it. A quiet _slap_ every few seconds was the only noise – aside from heavy breathing and the occasional moan – in the room now, though that noise was gradually, gradually picking up in frequency.  
  
Brigitte kissed and sucked Zarya’s neck, nibbling softly as she was gently rocked up and down. Her puffy little cunt was spread wide, and she could feel the strain just a bit thanks to Zarya’s impressive girth which, admittedly, she still hadn’t completely gotten used to. It was a feeling she loved above all else, and the copious amount of arousal leaking from her sex made that much blindingly obvious. To be completely honest, the only thing Brigitte loved _more_ than being fucked by Zarya was being fucked _hard_ by Zarya, and right now, she _sorely_ wished she was being fucked hard.  
  
“ _Nnahhh!_ Faster!” Brigitte squeaked.  
  
Zarya obliged, picking up her speed a bit. The wet _slaps_ and _smacks_ filling the room intensified a bit, coming on much more regularly as the pair fell into a comfortable rhythm. Zarya’s big, full balls slapped against Brigitte’s ass with each swing of her hips, and her hard, toned muscles rippled with each move she made. Her plump breasts jiggled, and sweat dripped from her body as she moved faster and faster, still holding up Brigitte like she weighed almost nothing.  
  
“ _Harder!”_ Brigitte begged, trying her best to bounce on Zarya’s cock in time with her thrusts. “ _Ahhhh! Harder!”_  
  
Zarya could only grunt as the pleasure within her built and built and built, overriding any sort of logic and reasoning she possessed. She abandoned the idea of holding Brigitte, opting instead to pull her off of her cock for a moment, lay her on the floor, and squat over her to finish the job. She took a moment to line up, balancing on the balls of her feet and pressing her big, fat cockhead against Brigitte’s soft, plump pussy lips, and then, in one firm, smooth motion, dropped her hips.  
  
“ _GGGUUUOOOHHHH!!!”_  
  
Brigitte went cross-eyed as she felt Zarya’s cock hit the entrance to her womb. She stammered something stupid and wordless, twitching beneath her muscular Mama Bear as she was forced into a sudden climax. Her cunt twitched, squeezing the base of Zarya’s thick cock as it rested inside her, and a little stream of girl-cum oozed out around the girth, running down her asscrack and onto the floor between her cheeks. That few seconds was the only rest she got.  
  
Zarya pulled back and slammed her hips back down with a loud _smack,_ sending a visible ripple through the softer parts of Brigitte’s toned body. She watched with a smile as Brigitte’s tits and thighs shook under the force of her thrust, but she was more pleased with the dumb look plastered on her little lion’s face. Brigitte’s tongue had flopped out, and her eyes were still crossed. After only two thrusts from Zarya, a stupid grin stretched across her face, and drool ran down her chin.  
  
“ _Aaaaahhhh… Mooore! Mooooore, pleeeeeashe!”_ Brigitte groaned, weakly wrapping her arms around Zarya’s shoulders.  
  
“If you insist,” Zarya replied with a smirk.  
  
Had any form of higher brain function been present at that moment, Brigitte may have regretted her request. Luckily for her, however, Zarya’s firm, forceful thrusts had knocked her into a state of near-retardation, and the only thing on her mind was being bred like a bitch. Each time Zarya dropped her hips, the room seemed to shake. She fucked Brigitte as hard and as fast as she could – something that would have rightly terrified anyone of sound mind.  
  
Brigitte was having the time of her life, though. Drooling and babbling, she came again and again, her cunt spraying a near-constant mist of juice out around Zarya’s cock and balls. Her world shook with each thrust from her imposing partner, and it felt like her brain was rattling around in her skull, each impact shocking it with more and more signals to just turn off and let the pleasure take over. That may as well have been what happened, considering how little Brigitte could have managed to function at that moment. Her tongue flopped around when she _tried_ to speak and each time Zarya slammed into her, and her eyes were so unfocused, crossed, and hazy that she could barely see anything but Zarya’s scarred, sweat-drenched face.  
  
Zarya gritted her teeth, grunting and straining from the effort it took to maintain her absolute peak rhythm. She was getting close already, but she didn’t care. She knew that Brigitte had already gone through more orgasms than either of them could count, and right now, the only thought on her mind was knocking her up. Zarya wanted _nothing_ more than to bury herself deep inside Brigitte’s pussy, dump a fat, hot load inside her, and get her pregnant. She worked feverishly toward that goal, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting as hard and as fast as she could until she was teetering on the brink of climax.  
  
“ _MMF!_ Brigitte, my- _NNGH!_ My little lion,” Zarya grunted. “I’m c-close! I’m so- _MMPH! CLOSE!”_  
  
 _“Aaahhh, DO IT! DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!”_ Brigitte squealed. “ _Gimme your baaaabiesh! AAAHHH!!! MAMA BEAR! C-CUUUMMM INSHIDE MEEE! KNOCK ME UP! KNOCK ME UP! KNOCKMEUPKNOCKMEUPKNOCKMEUP!”_  
  
With one final, drawn-out grunt, Zarya buried herself inside Brigitte. The resulting _SLAP_ echoed through the room as, for one single moment, both women fell completely silent. Then, there was a practical eruption of noise. The audible _spurt_ from between Zarya’s legs as she started to cum set off a cacophony of sound that didn’t die down until she’d completely emptied her balls.  
  
_“YEEESSSSHHH!!! I FEEEL IT!”_ Brigitte squealed, her vision blurring from how crossed her eyes had gotten. “ _ISH INSHIIIIDE ME! GGGUUUAAAHHHHHH!!! MAMA BE-HHHMMMPH!!!”_  
  
Zarya finally shut Brigitte up by pressing her lips firmly against hers, forcing her tongue into her mouth as she began to grind against her. She felt Brigitte’s legs wrap around her waist and lock securely in place, pulling her even closer as she pumped shot after shot of hot, potent jizz into her sweet little lion’s womb. Zarya’s balls pulsed and pulsed and pulsed as they drained themselves into Brigitte’s sex. She let out muffled grunts and moans against Brigitte’s lips as she knocked her up, firing countless, thick ropes of spunk deep into her cunt.  
  
“ _Mmmwaaahhh…_ M-Mama Bear…”  
  
Zarya only broke the kiss once she was completely empty, finally letting Brigitte – who had calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence now – speak.  
  
“ _Shhh,_ my little lion,” Zarya whispered, planting another kiss on Brigitte’s forehead.  
  
The pair stayed locked together, but rolled over onto their sides. Zarya went flaccid inside Brigitte, but neither of the women wanted to undo the human knot they’d created, especially now that Zarya’s warm load rested inside Brigitte’s deepest reaches. Brigitte couldn’t help but smile, little tears forming in her gentle, brown eyes as she stared deep into Zarya’s bright, calming green eyes.  
  
“It felt amazing,” Brigitte whispered, nuzzling her cheek against Zarya’s. “Feeling it inside me, I mean… It was like I could really _feel_ myself getting pregnant… I’m sure I am…”  
  
“So am I,” Zarya purred, holding Brigitte tight. “But let’s stay like this for just a little while longer… just to be sure…”  
  
Brigitte nodded, snuggling up tight with Zarya. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. With a pair of strong arms holding her tight, a cunt full of fresh, comforting warmth, and visions of a swollen, pregnant belly dancing through her mind, Brigitte slowly, peacefully, dozed off to sleep.


End file.
